$ijk - 6j - k + 1 = 4j + 7k + 6$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $ijk - 6j - k + {1} = 4j + 7k + {6}$ $ijk - 6j - k = 4j + 7k + {5}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $ijk - 6j - {k} = 4j + {7k} + 5$ $ijk - 6j = 4j + {8k} + 5$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $ijk - {6j} = {4j} + 8k + 5$ $ijk = {10j} + 8k + 5$ Isolate $i$ $i{jk} = 10j + 8k + 5$ $i = \dfrac{ 10j + 8k + 5 }{ {jk} }$